


Tumblr Prompts

by laurentsaint



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentsaint/pseuds/laurentsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin prompts from Tumblr. You can find me there under the user saintlaurent. Feel free to send me a prompt, or just a message!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts

It was a cold. 

A bloody _cold_. 

Of all the things Eggsy had faced during his first year as an official Kingsman agent - including, but not limited to, bullets, knives, bombs, the occasional shark - he was rendered useless by the common cold. 

Laying on his back, in bed, Eggsy stared bitterly at the ceiling. He was supposed to be on his way to Belgium, _this very second_. 

Instead, he was alone, with nothing but a box of tissues and reruns of the Jeremy Kyle Show to keep him company. Not even his dog, his beloved JB, who had treacherously abandoned Eggsy after just two hours. He seemed quite happy to just leap off the bed and run downstairs to his food bowl, as Eggsy shouted, "Traitor!" accusingly after him. 

Well, he tried to shout. Miserably, it ended in a coughing fit. 

_He knew what he was doing_ , Eggsy thought, crossing his arms weakly over his torso. 

In fact, he was just plotting against JB when his phone rang. (He had quite firmly decided that JB wouldn't be allowed to sleep by his feet for at least a week. Whether or not this would actually be employed was another matter.) 

Eggsy huffed dramatically, reaching over to his phone. 

"'Ello?" he asked, nose feeling stuffier than ever now that he had to actually use his voice. 

"Eggsy." 

"Harry!" he exclaimed, suddenly a little happier than before. "How'd you know I was sick?" 

"Merlin informed me this morning. He seemed rather vexed you didn't call him yourself before not showing up." 

Eggsy cursed quietly. That was one thing he'd forgotten to do when he woke up at 5:30 a.m., thoroughly convinced he was actually dying. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll apologise tomorrow. Why'd you call?" 

Harry seemed to hesitate. "Do you need anything?" 

"... What?"

"Is there anything you need? Food, tissues, anything of the sort?" he explained quickly. 

"No, I know what you meant, you pleb. I mean, why? You gonna come over an' look after me or something?" Eggsy asked smugly. 

"Well - do you need me to? I can, if you want. Merlin would give me the day off." 

Eggsy wasn't sure if he heard a, "No I bloody won't!" in the background after that, but that didn't matter when there was clearly a bigger issue at hand. 

"No! No, no, I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!"

"You're sure?" Harry didn't seem too convinced at this. 

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myse-" 

And, of course, Eggsy's body thought this the best time to send him into a coughing fit. That lasted at least twenty seconds. 

When he was done, he was almost convinced he'd managed to cough up a few valuable organ pieces. 

"Fuckin' - sorry about that, Harry." 

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"No, Ha-" 

The line was dead before he could finish the sentence. 

-

True to his word, Harry arrived within fifteen minutes, arms full of various food supplies, two different types of tissue, and flu tablets. 

Eggsy had tried to meet him at the door, he really had, but he'd barely made it down two steps before he was pushed back to bed and literally tucked in. 

"You mustn't leave your bed - do you _want_ to get better?" 

Eggsy laid back in his blanket burrito, grumbling slightly but otherwise not protesting. 

"You like soup, don't you?" 

He nodded. 

"Excellent. I'm not entirely sure I know how to cook it, but I have what my parents didn't have: Google. All should go well, though I trust you know your nearest fire exit just in case." 

"Window should be fine. 'M not sure how good my parkour skills'll be, though. I'm actually dying." Eggsy's dramatic statement was probably made less so by the intruding yawn at the end. 

Harry smiled fondly. "Sleep while I'm cooking." 

He turned to leave, while Eggsy nestled further into his blankets. "Oh, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for comin', love." 

"Any time, my dear boy."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is saintlaurent, if you want to prompt me. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
